The Community Outreach and Translation Core is based on a long tradition of collaboration between Mount Sinai and the East Harlem community. The COTC will provide a vehicle for bi-directional communication between scientists conducting the research components of this Center and community members who participate in the study. The Core will also draw from the cultural richness of the community to support activities that enhance the experience of children participating in the study and their parents. The COTC will be integrated into the activities of the community-based clinical sites where recruitment will take place. The main goal of the COTC is to develop and coordinate educational activities that help retain participants in the study by providing relevant information to parents, children, researchers and clinic staff in a format that integrates the culture of the community. The Specific Aims of the COTC are: Specific Aim 1: To develop and coordinate on-site workshops and activities for study participants at the clinical sites. Specific Aim 2: To publish and distribute a biannual newsletter on topics relevant to study participants as a means to disseminate study results to community residents, policy makers and the concerned public. We expect that the activities of the COTC will enhance the overall project by providing innovative activities in which study participants can engage as a group to learn about issues related to their development. These activities will increase their sense of being part of the rich community of East Harlem girls by providing culturally relevant activities that support and validate their experiences. We anticipate that these activities will also help increase community support for the study and encourage retention for the duration of the study.